Selalu Bersama
by 1991SUHO
Summary: [SULAY/JOONXING] Joonmyeon sakit, tentu saja Yixing rela melakukan apa saja demi sang kekasih. Mulai dari merawat, menemani tidur, sampai menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Joonmyeon. Sayang namanya juga Yixing, ia malah membuat dirinya ikut terjatuh sakit. / "Jangan bilang semalam kalian berdua ciuman panas—" / "Kita kan paling we are one." / WARNING! BOYS LOVE a.k.a BL!


_I do own the plot only_. Hanya meminjam nama karakter tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan. Tulisan dibuat untuk hiburan semata dengan tidak mengambil keuntungan.

Jarum pendek yang kurus sudah berdiri tegak di atas angka sebelas, membuat Yixing menyatukan alis dengan dahi berkerut parut. Biasanya di waktu yang sama, suara-suara di asrama EXO sudah lenyap dan digantikan teriakan penuh otoritas sosok _leader_ dengan satu topik yang sama. Menyuruh para _member_ untuk mengurangi polusi udara dengan masuk kamar masing-masing dan segera beristirahat. Berbeda dengan kali ini. Pintu kamar Joonmyeon tertutup rapat dan tidak terdengar apa pun dari dalamnya, sementara ruang tengah masih berisik dengan TV menyala dan orang-orang di depannya sibuk mengisi kekosongan suara.

Dengan niat baik—plus niat terselubung ingin berduaan dengan Joonmyeon sebelum mengingatkan rutinitasnya—Yixing melangkahkan kaki kurusnya ke kamar yang dibatasi kayu berlapis cat putih tersebut. Tanpa berminat untuk mengetuk—Yixing memang tidak pernah mengetuk pintu kamar Joonmyeon, sih—Yixing segera menekan _handle_ pintu dan menggeser posisinya—

—hanya untuk menemukan sebuah kepompong di atas kasur.

"Joonma."

Yixing memanggil nama akrab Joonmyeon dengan kaki yang terus berjalan ke sang _guardian_. Tidak ada gumaman minta dibangunkan lima menit lagi—yang biasanya dilakukan sampai tiga kali pembangunan—atau geraman menyuruh siapa pun yang berniat membangunkannya pergi, atau tendangan pada selimut yang diikuti tubuh kecilnya yang terduduk tegak.

.

Aneh.

.

Tangan Yixing kembali bergerak, dan kini mengelus-elus selimut lembut yang menutup keseluruhan tubuh Joonmyeon. Sesekali, tangan kanannya itu juga terangkat untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan badan Joonmyeon dengan ekspresi keibuan—

.

—mana ada orang yang dibangunkan dengan cara seperti di-ninabobo-kan begitu?

.

Berdiam dengan posisi sama kontan saja membuat Yixing merasa pegal. Sedikit tidak sabaran, ia melucuti selimut Joonmyeon dan menemukan pasangannya itu meringkuk dengan baju hangat yang terbilang tebal. Menyipitkan mata, Yixing bergerak untuk melakukan kontak fisik langsung dengan menyentuhkan tangannya di tubuh Joonmyeon—

"AAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

 _Artist_ **EXO's Lay** , **EXO's Suho** , and **EXO  
** _Genres_ **Friendship** , **Comedy** , slight! **Idol-Life**

.

warning!  
bahasa non baku. OOC. **boys love.** menye-menye.

.

.

.

Malam itu, seisi asrama EXO dibuat panik lantaran pekikan melengking salah satu _main dancer_ -nya yang membelah sunyinya menit-menit pergantian hari. Para pemuda yang awalnya bersantai di ruang tengah di antara kubangan bungkus camilan kosong yang berhamburan itu segera bangkit, mempertemukan telapak kaki mereka kepada lantai yang kemudian menimbulkan suara berisik. Tujuh lelaki berdiri mematung di depan pintu berwarna putih dengan tulisan _Hangul_ yang terbaca sebagai nama _leader_ dan _maknae_ mereka.

Merasa tak ada yang bergerak, Minseok langsung berinisiatif untuk mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh _handle_ pintu dan menekannya sedikit. Deritan memekakan telinga terdengar kala pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang terbaring di atas salah satu kasur _single bed_ dengan seorang lain yang mondar-mandir di spasi yang kosong nan sempit.

Suara _gedebak-gedebuk_ kembali terdengar, dan seluruh sisi ranjang Joonmyeon segera dipenuhi oleh anak-anak asuhnya. Chanyeol mengangkat alat gerak atasnya dan mendaratkannya di atas dahi lebar Joonmyeon. Berjingit karena suhu ekstrim langsung menyapa punggung tangannya, Chanyeol berujar, "Panas banget, _Hyung_."

Selepas Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya, tidak ada suara yang terdengar di ruang yang bersangkutan. Hanya helaan napas dan suara imajinatif dari otak mereka yang dipaksa berpikir cepat.

.

"Kalau gitu, mendingan kita rawat Myeon- _Hyung_ dulu aja deh. Demam biasa, 'kan? Siapa tahu besok sembuh," saran Jongdae sambil memecah keheningan.

Enam pasang bola mata menatap Jongdae takjub, sementara satunya lagi yang merupakan milik Yixing hanya menatap kosong. Biasa, masih _loading_.

Celetukan kompak dari dua _maknae_ langsung menyahuti perkataan bijak pertama yang meluncur dari belah bibir Jongdae. "Wah, nggak nyangka Jongdae- _Hyung_ bisa bijak gini."

.

Kemudian aksi bisik-bisik tetangga pun mendominasi gelombang audiosonik di kamar itu.

 _Ini beneran Jongdae 'kan?_ —Byun Baekhyun.

 _Jongdae yakin nggak salah makan?_ —Park Chanyeol.

 _Wow_ Hyung _, akhirnya bisa kembali ke jalan yang benar_ —Do Kyungsoo.

 _Akhirnya doaku terkabul juga_ —Kim Minseok.

.

.

Alis Jongdae berkedut-kedut, merasa direndahkan dengan tidak berperike-Jongdae-an. Nge- _troll_ salah, bijak juga salah. Terus Jongdae kudu apa? Ngerebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol?

Hayati lelah, mas.

"KALAU MAU NGGOSIP LIHAT-LIHAT SITUASI DONG ELAH, YANG DIGOSIPIN DI SINI!"

.

Hening lagi.

Namun kali ini bukan karena teriakan _hi-pitch_ Jongdae, melainkan ucapan polos Yixing yang langsung kena pukul tangannya oleh Joonmyeon yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Wah, nggak nyangka Jongdaebisa bijak gini."

.

"TELAT, XING!"

.

.

Paginya, kehebohan kembali bertamu ke asrama EXO. Bila yang kemarin disebabkan oleh lomba mencapai _high note_ —atau bahasa kasar nan awamnya teriak-teriak—kali ini juga sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah teriakan kali ini dilatarbelakangi oleh tuturan polos Yixing lima menit yang lalu.

"Oi, sekarang udah jam sepuluh, kita jadi ke tempat ski nggak sih?"

Bagaikan adegan _slow motion_ , tujuh pasang mata milik member EXO menatapnya _intens_. Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa sekaligus tiada perasaan bersalah, Yixing melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku bangunin Joonma dulu ya."

.

Iyain aja, Xing.

Ngomongnya jam sepuluh kurang lima menit, padahal harusnya sudah berangkat sejak jam delapan.

.

Kemudian yang terjadi sekarang adalah tujuh manusia maha tampan yang sedang berebut segala sesuatu yang bisa diperebutkan.

Berebut kamar mandi akibat satu kamar mandinya sudah di- _landmark_ oleh Jongdae—dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berakhir dengan mandi bersama. Pasti mereka akan menyelesaikan kegiatan sakral itu dalam kurun waktu lebih dari setengah jam karena diekori kegiatan yang lain.

Berebut _snack_ setelah sarapan—tersangka utamanya adalah Minseok dan Jongin. Garpu sudah di tangan masing-masing dan siap menusuk lawan sebelum Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur untuk menarik telinga Jongin dan segera mengeluarkan porsi tambahan.

Berebut koper—sebenarnya tidak rebutan juga, sih. Berawal dari Sehun yang mencari kopernya, dan saat menemukan benda persegi itu, ia malah mendapati setumpuk baju Jongdae di dalamnya. Sehun segera menyambangi kamar mandi yang digunakan Jongdae dan terus berteriak sambil menggedor pintu malang itu.

Sementara yang di kamar pun juga tak luput dari aksi rebut-rebutan.

Bedanya, kalau yang lain rebutan hal untuk kepentingan diri sendiri, yang di sini rebutan hal untuk kepentingan pasangan.

.

 **Cie**.

Yang masih anget.

.

Yixing terus meminta Joonmyeon untuk beristirahat saja, sementara ia yang akan menyiapkan kebutuhan Joonmyeon karena pemuda itu belum sembuh betul. Untuk jalan saja masih perlu sesekali dipapah oleh Yixing—yah, Yixing sih tidak keberatan malah berharap sering-sering saja Joonmyeon begini—

—maksud Yixing sering-sering minta dirangkul, bukan sering-sering sakit.

Hanya saja pemuda perfeksionis kelewat keras kepala itu terus berkata ia baik-baik saja dan menyuruh Yixing untuk diam sementara ia sendiri yang menyiapkan segalanya.

"Nggak usah ngeyel deh Joon. Jalan aja masih susah begini. Nanti kamu malah makin capek terus sakit, terus nggak bisa main ski, terus—"

"Iya, iya. Makasih udah ngekhawatirin aku, tapi aku udah oke kok, Xing. Kamu aja yang istirahat, semalem kamu pasti capek banget kan gara-gara aku?"

.

 _Uhuk_.

Agak ambigu, ya.

.

"Capek sih, tapi _not a big deal_. Yang penting kamu." Yixing menyelesaikan ucapannya dan sedikit memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang muncul bertahap di pipinya—yang tak urung membuat Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan.

.

"Semalam kamu bolak-balik kamar-dapur terus buat ganti kompresku. Belum lagi tadi pagi kamu ketiduran 'kan?"

.

Oh, ternyata capek ngerawat Joonmyeon toh.

Lagian Joonmyeon lagi sakit, jangan mikir ngeres dulu deh.

.

"Ketiduran? Aku tadi bangun jam tujuh, kamu masih asyik tidur sambil ngiler."

"Tadi aku bangun jam lima pagi, terus—"

"Kok nggak bangunin aku?"

"Kamu kelihatan capek banget, lagian aku cuman bangun sebentar terus tidur lagi kok."

.

Suasana canggung kembali melanda. Sebenarnya Joonmyeon dan Yixing itu sama-sama kalem, tapi kalau udah ketemu satu sama lain, pasti nggak bisa diem. Biasanya sih Yixing yang nyerocos terus Joonmyeon dengerin sambil sesekali komentar. Kalau enggak ya Joonmyeon yang ngomong, Yixingnya dengerin.

Dengerin sambil nge- _blank_.

.

"Aku nggak capek, Joon. Lihat 'kan?" Yixing mendudukkan Joonmyeon di kasurnya sebelum melebarkan tangannya.

"Tapi—"

.

"Aku masih bisa loncat-loncat, nih." Kali ini, ditambah lompat kecil di tempat.

"Iya sih, Xing, cuman aku nggak mau ngerepotin—"

.

"Sambil lari juga bisa." Sekarang lari mengelilingi kamar Joonmyeon.

Suara Joonmyeon yang memang kecil tampak semakin kecil karena tenggorokan yang tidak nyaman. Belum lagi Yixing yang sedang _hyper_ - _hyper_ -nya. "Percaya, Xing. Cuman biar aku ikut ngebantu—"

.

"Putar-putar juga sanggup." Sekarang memutarkan badan sambil menegadah.

"Oke, Xing, oke. Kamu diem dulu sekarang, nanti kita siap-siap bareng ya? Jangan putar-putar, nanti kamu—"

.

 _BRAKKK!_

.

"Aduh."

"Barusan juga dibilangin, Xing," kata Joonmyeon malas sambil berjalan pelan ke sisi Yixing yang terduduk di dekat lemari Joonmyeon. Tangan lelaki yang lebih pendek terulur untuk membantu Yixing berdiri, dan segera disambut dengan antusias.

"Iya, Joon. Tapi aku yang siapin ya?"

"Asal mau aku bantuin."

"Bantu _support_ 'kan maksudnya?"

.

"Oke, Joon, oke. Kita siap-siap bareng."

.

Ribet betul hidup mereka.

.

.

Jam satu lebih mereka baru menjejakkan kaki di atas _resort_ yang akan mereka tinggali setelah bermain ski nantinya. Ini semua karena kebiasaan ribut antar member yang memakan waktu hingga setengah jam lebih, sementara perjalanannya sendiri meminta tenggat sepanjang dua jam.

"Panas banget, nih. Mau main sekarang atau nanti sore aja?" teriak Kyungsoo menggantikan posisi Joonmyeon sebagai asisten _leader_.

"Sekarang aja, _Hyung_! Mumpung sepi juga—"

"Hei, _Hyung_ kotak! Jelas sepi lah, emang ada yang mau main ski tepat dibawah matahari gini? Aku sih ogah!" pekik Jongin.

Sehun yang berada di sebelah Jongin segera membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menguarkan tawa meledek. "Kenapa, Jong? Takut tambah item ya?"

Jongdae yang sebelumnya dihina—kembali—tentang bentuk mukanya segera mengikuti jejak Sehun. "Makanya kulit kayak pantat panci gini jangan dipelihara!"

Jongin membuka mulutnya, siap memprotes tetapi bentakan Minseok sudah terdengar bahkan sebelum ia mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Beruntunglah Minseok menyela disaat yang tepat.

.

.

Setelah insiden kecil mengenai kulit Jongin tadi, sembilan member EXO memutuskan untuk mengambil rehat di _resort_ sebelum turun ke arena ski sekitar jam tiga sore nanti.

Karena hanya ada dua kamar di _resort_ ini, pembagian kamar langsung dilakukan sebelum tawuran penyumbang polusi suara dimulai. Satu kamar akan ditempati tiga orang, sementara tiga sisanya akan tidur di ruang tengah. Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak merencanakan gunting-batu-kertas—karena Joonmyeon sudah tepar di dalam salah satu kamar—member lain sudah menunjuk trio Chanyeol-Jongdae-Baekhyun untuk tidur di ruang tengah saja—alasannya sama, terlalu berisik. Ketiganya pun tidak masalah, jadi pembagian kamar bisa dilakukan lebih mudah.

.

Ha-ha-ha.

Tidak masalah karena nanti malam mereka berencana membuat keributan bersama.

.

Kalau dari sentral—ruang tengah—kan lebih mantap suaranya, _bro_.

.

Yixing segera memasuki satu kamar yang ditempati Joonmyeon untuk mengambil jaket skinya karena udara dingin mulai menusuk tulang. Sesuai dugaannya—yang tumben sekali tidak salah—Joonmyeon yang belum pulih total langsung tertidur begitu sampai di _resort_. Bahkan ia masih mengenakan celana jins dan kemeja berbalut jaket biasa yang pastinya sangat tidak nyaman.

Ke _resort_ saja harus pakai pakaian seformal itu. Dasar konglomerat.

Menggelengkan kepala perlahan, Yixing berjinjit untuk menghampiri kasur yang dipenuhi Joonmyeon. Tangannya berhati-hati melepaskan jaket Joonmyeon dan membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya, bermaksud untuk mengganti baju Joonmyeon tetapi—

.

 _Ya Tuhan lihat dada Joonmyeon yang seksi itu_ —

Yixing tidak tergoda kok. Atau setidaknya, belum.

.

 _Ngelus-ngelus dikit bangun nggak ya?_

Yah, mungkin ia **sedikit** tergoda.

.

 _Pingin pegang-pegang dada Joonma_ —

 _Damn_. Yixing sudah benar-benar ngiler sekarang.

.

Pergerakan kecil dari sosok yang terus dikagumi membuat Yixing mengerjapkan matanya, dan segera kembali ke dunia nyata. Cepat-cepat, ia menarik selimut dari salah satu sudut kasur dan segera membungkus tubuh Joonmyeon—jaga-jaga agar ia tidak kembali demam. Persetan soal mengganti baju, Yixing sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

.

Tidak sanggup melihat dada Joonmyeon dan tidak sanggup dimarahi kalau nanti Joonmyeon sampai terbangun.

.

Lebih ke yang pertama sih, karena Joonmyeon tidak pernah marah meski dibangunkan dengan cara sesadis apa pun—coba tanyakan pada Baekhyun yang pernah membangunkan Joonmyeon dengan bernanyi fals di telinganya atau mungkin Kyungsoo yang memukul Joonmyeon dengan spatula.

.

Yixing akhirnya memilih mendudukkan diri di sudut kasur yang disinggahi Joonmyeon—ya, satu kamar hanya memiliki satu kasur _king sized_ , berbeda dengan asrama yang memiliki masing-masing _single bed_. Tepat setelah pantatnya mencumbu empuknya kasur, Yixing langsung terdiam bengong menatap langit-langit kamar. Sepertinya tadi ia mau melakukan sesuatu, tetapi kenapa otaknya mendadak tidak mau diajak kompromi—

.

.

Lima detik.

.

Yixing malah menggeser pandangannya untuk menatap Joonmyeon.

.

Satu menit.

.

AH, YIXING INGAT!

.

Lelaki kelahiran 1991 itu berdiri dan segera melangkah menghampiri kopernya. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka gembok sekaligus resleting koper tersebut sampai—

.

"Ngapain ya aku di sini?"

.

Sedikit merutuki gejala pikun dini yang diidapnya, Yixing memilih untuk menarik boneka _unicorn_ yang ikut ia bawa. Ia mengembalikan dirinya ke posisi sebelum ini, duduk di sudut kasur sambil menatap Joonmyeon. Tanpa sadar, senyum Yixing merekah perlahan seiring dengan Joonmyeon yang membuka mata—

.

—eh?

.

"Aku tahu aku ganteng, tapi nggak usah senyum-senyum sendiri gitu, Xing."

Yixing memalingkan wajah saat suara Joonmyeon memecah heningnya kamar. "Geer. Siapa yang lihat-lihat?"

"Memangnya sebelum ini ngapain kalo nggak ngelihatin aku?"

"Mikir—"

"Mikirin aku?"

"—NGGAK HUH!"

Tawa melodius Joonmyeon kembali terdengar, bersamaan dengan bergetarnya permukaan kasur lantaran pergerakan dari pihak Joonmyeon. Lelaki itu mendudukkan diri, membuat selimutnya turun perlahan—

"AH JOONMYEON DIPAKAI DONG SELIMUTNYA!"

Joonmyeon mengerutkan alis saat Yixing memekik setengah histeris. Korban teriakan itu hanya melirik tubuhnya heran sebelum—

"Pantas dingin. Ternyata bajuku kebuka semua toh," ucap Joonmyeon setengah kalem setengah geli. Tangannya yang terangkat segera mengancingkan bajunya kembali. "Kamu ngapain buka-buka bajuku?"

Yixing baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan itu sebelum seringai mesum terpapar di hadapannya. "Oh, kamu mau pegang-pegang aku ya pasti?"

"NGGA—hnghmhh!"

"Tolong dikontrol sedikit, Xing. Suaramu itu lho, kenceng banget."

Yixing menghempaskan tangan Joonmyeon yang mampir membungkam mulutnya. "Dasar asusila. Niatku baik, tahu. Tadinya mau bantuin kamu ganti baju, tapi kamu gerak-gerak terus jadinya cuman berhasil ngebuka. Terus aku selimutin. Lagian memangnya enak ya tidur pakai kemeja gitu?"

"Lebih enak tidur sambil dipeluk kamu sih—"

.

Pelototan ganas.

.

"Iya Xing, canda. Namanya juga lagi _teler_ [1], mana sempat mikirin baju?"

Melihat Yixing yang hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan, Joonmyeon berinisiatif untuk mengembalikan percakapan ke topik semula. " _By the way_ , tadi kamu mikir apa sih?"

"Mikirin kenapa aku bisa masuk ke kamar ini—"

.

Yixing _blushing_ , Joonmyeon tepuk jidat.

.

"Bukannya kamu masuk ke sini buat nemenin aku?"

"Nggak juga sih Joon, ada tujuan awal cuman aku aja yang lupa—"

"Biasa," cibir Joonmyeon.

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas namun belum penuh dua _phi_ , ia sudah mengangkat pantatnya dari kasur dengan semangat membara—

"AH AKU INGAT!"

Yixing melangkah menghampiri koper yang tercampakkan di sudut ruangan dan mengulangi hal yang belum lama ia lakukan—melucuti risleting tas besar itu. Tangannya terulur dan mengobrak-abrik hampir seluruh isi koper, membuat Joonmyeon yang menunggu di belakangnya mengerutkan alis heran.

Siapa sih memangnya yang tidak heran melihat seorang melempar pemenuh kopernya sembarangan?

Kalau di film kartun sih masih wajar, tetapi ini di dunia nyata.

Yixing memang sungguh manusia 4 dimensi.

.

"Nyari apaan, Xing?"

"Jaket ski! Kok nggak ada ya? Seingatku tadi udah aku masukin ke _dust bag_ sebelum aku masukin ke koper."

.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

.

Joonmyeon melotot _horror_.

.

"Jaket ski? Kamu yang nyiapin jaket ski kita 'kan? Aku siap-siap di bagian baju ganti dan obat-obatan lho, ya."

"Iya. Aku udah masukin tadi—"

.

Jeda sejenak.

Joonmyeon menahan napas sembari berdoa semoga ketakutannya hanya imajinasi belaka.

.

Tapi—

.

"— _SHIT_ , JOON, _SHIT_! AKU LUPA MASUKIN _DUST BAG_ -NYA!"

.

Hal itu terlalu indah untuk dihadapkan pada sifat pelupa seorang Zhang Yixing.

.

.

 _HATCHI_!

Suara bersin itu kontan membuat perhatian terpusat pada dua orang yang terus mengeluarkan suara sama sedari tadi. Meski jeda istirahat di ruang latihan ini diisi dengan kebisingan, adegan bersin itu selalu mampu menge- _pause_ segala kegiatan yang dilakukan. Setelah sekian kali mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dan memendam rasa penasaran, mulut tanpa rem milik _beagle lines_ akhirnya menyuarakan pertanyaan yang bergema di hati lainnya.

"Kalian bersin-bersin terus, sakit ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Yixing mencomot _tissue_ yang ada dan segera mengeluarkan pengganjal di rongga hidungnya. "Nggak kok— _SROTTTT_! Cuman flu biasa, iya 'kan Joonma?"

Sementara Joonmyeon yang lebih parah hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata perlahan tanpa sanggup menanggapi bahkan sekadar anggukan maupun gelengan.

Pelatih mereka yang berada di ruangan sama pun menghampiri lingkaran berisi sembilan orang tersebut dan berujar, "Kalau sakit istirahat saja. Dari pada makin parah?"

 _OHOK_ , _OHOK_!

Akting batuk super buruk milik Jongdae diudarakan. "Aduh, kayaknya aku juga sakit nih—"

Jitakan di kepala sang muka kotak.

"Suho dan Lay, istirahat dulu saja. Nanti kalau sudah baikan bisa latihan lagi."

"Nggak apa-apa ko— _HAT-HATCHI_!"

Yang lain memutar bola mata malas mendengar tuturan Yixing. "Lagian kalian berdua ini kompak bener, sakit saja harus bareng-bareng."

"Jangan bilang semalam kalian berdua ciuman panas sampai Yixing ketularan begitu—"

Bantal sofa mencumbu wajah Chanyeol mesra, dan tersangkanya adalah Joonmyeon. "Ya enggak, lah. Aku nggak secabul itu tahu."

"Tapi kenapa bisa sakit barengan gitu?"

Yixing cengengesan. "Kita 'kan paling _we are one_ , jadi sakit juga _one_."

"Tinggal bilang kalau kamu ninggal jaket aja susah amat, Xing."


End file.
